


What's my name?

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, El Clásico, FC Barcelona, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: "Are you too tired to fuck?"Leo stared blankly at Neymar, his face serious and stony, the same look with which he'd stared down the crowds at the Santiago Bernabeu. After winning el clasico with his very last kick, and scoring his 500th goal for Barcelona. He'd calmly taken off his shirt and held it up to the hostile crowd.What's my name?Neymar, watching in the midst of all his friends, going crazy and jumping around kicking things, had still managed to get hard, hard, at the sight of Leo holding up his name for all to see.





	What's my name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, well Leo gave us a clasico for the ages, and I thought it a fitting tribute that he celebrate with his favourite lover, Ney. I had fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy! <3

"Are you too tired to fuck?"

 

Leo stared blankly at Neymar, his face serious and stony, the same look with which he'd stared down the crowds at the Santiago Bernabeu. After winning _el clasico_ with his very last kick, and scoring his 500th goal for Barcelona. He'd calmly taken off his shirt and held it up to the hostile crowd.

 

_What's my name?_

 

Neymar, watching in the midst of all his friends, going crazy and jumping around kicking things, had still managed to get hard, _hard,_ at the sight of Leo holding up his name for all to see. In case they'd forgotten about him. In case they'd written him off. In case they thought they could bully him out of the game, get inside his head. Take away his legs, make him bleed and intimidate him. He'd shown them how foolish it was to underestimate him, forget who he was.

 

_What's my name?_

 

It was very late, hours later, and the adrenaline was still flowing through Neymar's blood. He'd kicked out all his friends as soon as Leo had texted him from the airport. He hadn't been sure if he'd see Leo tonight, but he was coming right over. He was giddy. And now Leo was standing at his front door, staring at him.

 

Neymar put his hand on his chest, dragged it down slowly. He could feel how taut and tense he was. He hooked a finger into the band of his trousers, pulled him inside.

 

In the brightly lit lobby of his house, Neymar could finally see Leo properly. He sighed. They'd battered and bruised him. He still had that black eye from the Juventus game, and the cut on his cheek. And now the split lip. His mind went back to the image of Leo spitting blood on the pitch, and he felt a bit dizzy.

 

Leo's arms were instantly around him, pulling him closer. His eyes had softened considerably.

 

"I'm okay," he murmured reassuringly.

 

Neymar couldn't look him in the eyes. He focused on the floor, behind Leo's shoulder.

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

"Yeah. I just can't...kiss you. And I really want to."

 

There's nothing he wanted more. He put his arms around Leo and squeezed tightly. He felt him lean into him, melt into his arms. He knew he'd gotten stitches at half-time. He almost felt like calling Marcelo and cursing up a storm. It was probably a good thing he hadn't been on the pitch after all, god knows what he would've done to Marcelo, to Ramos.

 

Leo was pulling away. He got that look in his eyes and Neymar knew what it meant. He put his hand on Neymar's face, and Neymar felt helpless. He closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, whole body shuddering. Leo's thumb caressed his mouth and then pushed against it, and Neymar opened it and swallowed the thumb.

 

Leo's hand moved down to his throat, squeezing a little. Then it moved to his shoulder. He didn't really need to push too hard, for Neymar to go down on his knees. His head was spinning with anticipation, he'd been waiting for this for hours. He thought of what the papers would write the next morning, of Leo, of his celebration, stuff they would say about how he'd changed from a shy boy to a man who wasn't afraid to show himself. Show who he was, and show his name to the world.

 

_What's my name?_

 

But Neymar knew that there was a side to Leo that only he got to see. His hand shook as he unbuttoned Leo's trousers, reached inside and touched his hard cock. He loved the way Leo moaned when he swallowed his cock. The way both his hands gripped his hair. He thrust his cock deep into Neymar's mouth, down his throat. Neymar didn't even have to move, Leo fucked him like this, right there under the bright lights of the lobby. It didn't take long for Leo to take in a long, exaggerated breath, and come shuddering inside Neymar's mouth. He was ready for it, he'd been waiting for it, and he swallowed it all.

 

Leo looked down at him, withdrawing gently. He thumbed at the tears that had squeezed out of Neymar's eyes. He finally smiled.

 

"I needed that."

 

Neymar was still on his knees, staring up at him.

 

"Me too," he whispered.

 

"You're so beautiful."

 

He felt himself blush and he bit his bottom lip. 

 

"On my knees like this?"

 

Leo nodded, his smile getting bigger. He reached out a hand and placed it on his head fondly, dragging his fingers through his curls a little.

 

"I'm all yours."

 

The things he said to Leo! But he couldn't help himself. Leo nodded, like he knew, he understood. Neymar moved closer to him, put both hands on Leo's fascinatingly narrow waist.

 

"Let's go upstairs."

 

He knew Leo wasn't done, and _he_ wasn't done at all. He watched as Leo undressed, dropping his clothes as he walked around the bed. He watched as he slipped into his bed. He'd changed the bedding before Leo arrived, put on his most comfortable, soft, expensive sheets. He smiled to himself when he saw Leo's expression change. He looked pleased, comfortable. And that's all Neymar wanted.

 

"These are nice," Leo said, as Neymar undressed and joined him in the bed.

 

"I know. I...I wanted you to be comfortable."

 

Leo had the temerity to look surprised. Like it was a coincidence, like Neymar wouldn't make an effort for him.

 

"Come here."

 

Neymar pressed against him, heart starting to beat rapidly as his naked skin aligned with Leo's naked skin. Leo didn't waste time. His hands went straight to his ass, spread his cheeks and prodded at his entrance with his fingertip.

 

"Hmm," he said, laughing a little, as he felt the slick of the lube.

 

Neymar had been busy before Leo arrived. He normally loved the way Leo opened him up, with his fingers, mouth, tongue. But tonight he'd taken matters into his own hands. Prepared himself for Leo. 

 

He missed Leo's mouth. Normally he'd be kissing him, sucking at the sensitive skin of his throat, pressing his tongue inside him. Leo made up for it by touching him more, kneading his flesh, stroking the surface of his skin with featherlight touches. He made Neymar moan so loud, and then had the audacity to chuckle at his reactions.

 

Neymar wanted Leo to bite his shoulder, he loved it when he did that. So he bit Leo's shoulder instead. Leo groaned out, pulled Neymar up and made him straddle his lap. They held each other tightly, one biting and licking the other's shoulder, neck, hollow of his neck, and the other kneading his ass, squeezing, scratching, pressing close together.

 

"Oh Leo," Neymar breathed out, as he pressed down on Leo's thick cock. He settled into Leo's lap, waves of pain and pleasure radiating throughout his body. He spoke usually, and didn't expect Leo to say much.

 

"I missed you," Leo said, unexpectedly. Talking was hard for him, with his fresh stitches, but he got it out, "all I wanted there was you baby."

 

Neymar felt overwhelmed. He put his hands on Leo's shoulders and moved himself up and down a bit. Leo moaned softly.

 

"I'm sorry," he said, his forehead dropping to Leo's head.

 

"It's not your fault," he whispered, grabbing his ass cheeks and grinding him down.

 

"It's... _oh..._ it's literally my fault..."

 

"No it's not."

 

Leo's breaths were loud and heavy, as he gripped Neymar's waist and moved him up and down. He'd opened up so now he slid up and down Leo's cock easily.

 

"I'm an idiot," Neymar continued, "I'm so sorry..."

 

"No you're not!"

 

And Leo sounded angry now. His nails dug into Neymar's skin and his movements were rough.

 

"I'm too hotheaded and...

 

Neymar shut up when Leo suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. The movement was hard and angry, and Neymar felt tears sting his eyes, and his neck tightly extended. 

 

He was desperate for Leo to suck his pulled back, taut, neck, leave trails of saliva and bite marks on it. He whimpered with need. Leo stared at him, eyes blazing, and continued to grind up into him. He moved his face closer and brushed his beard against Neymar's exposed throat. The sensation was so extreme that a sob broke out of Neymar. He was trembling like a leaf. Leo took pity on him. His hand loosened in his hair.

 

He lay Neymar down on the bed and raised his leg onto his shoulder. He pounded into him ruthlessly, while Neymar just helplessly clutched at him. He felt every thrust of Leo's cock pressing inside, and then sliding halfway out before pounding inside again. He was stretched to the limit, and his own cock was hot, throbbing, and leaking. 

 

"Leo," he cried out, " _Leo."_ He tried to grab on to Leo's waist, cup his ass, somehow get him closer and deeper inside him than he already was. It hurt and it was the most exquisite hurt. It was a blur, their bodies full of heat and sweat, blood in his ears, a thudding sound, obscene moans, skin slapping together. When Leo braced himself with his elbows on both sides of Neymar's head, Neymar knew it was coming. He wrapped both legs around Leo's waist tightly. As he felt the first spurts of Leo's come entering him, he let go, and his cock pulsed hotly and came too.

 

Considering that his lip had been stitched up very recently, Leo was quite talkative. Neymar emerged from a daze, still clutching Leo in his arms. Had he dosed off for a few seconds, or blacked out?

 

"What did you say?" he said, trying to open his eyes fully. Leo was lying with his chin on his chest, smiling, and looking...adorable. Like he hadn't just torn through Madrid, journeyed back home late at night, fucked him like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there wasn't.

 

"I said, I love that you're such a hothead."

 

"Do you now?"

 

"I love you."

 

Neymar felt that stomach churning feeling he always did when Leo said those words. Like he still couldn't believe it. It had taken ages, but now Leo said it to him all the time.

 

"Stop talking," he said.

 

Leo grinned.

 

"I have something for you," he said, suddenly springing up. Neymar watched him as he walked around the room to his bag. Then he flung something at the bed. Neymar picked it up and opened it up.

 

"Really? No one wanted this?"

 

"A lot of people wanted it actually."

 

"Leo."

 

"What?"

 

Neymar pressed the number 10 jersey to his face. It smelled just like Leo, grass, mud, blood, sweat. It gave him feelings that he couldn't even begin to understand.

 

"I mean...it's your 500th goal...didn't they want it for official purposes or something?"

 

"I told you, a lot of people wanted it."

 

"It's history..."

 

"You care too much about history."

 

"As opposed to...?"

 

"This moment."

 

They were both silent for a while.

 

"And you wanted me to have it?"

 

"I thought you might want to keep this one."

 

Neymar raised his arms and slipped it on. He found Leo grinning widely.

 

"Now that's a beautiful sight."

 

"I...will you sign it for me?"

 

Leo frowned and shook his head.

 

"None of that."

 

"But why not?"

 

He left the room and Neymar heard the water running in the bathroom. He took the shirt off and laid it flat on the bed. He ran his hands over the letters on the back: MESSI.

 

_What's my name?_

 

He almost jumped out of his skin when Leo spoke, close to his ear.

 

"You can use that to clean up."

 

He turned around and stared at Leo indignantly.

 

"No I'm going to have it framed or...

 

"Ney, please..."

 

" _What?"_

Leo settled down next to him, casually tossing the shirt aside.

 

"Don't do that," he murmured.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Treat me like that."

 

"Leo...treat you like what? The god that you are? Motherfucking alien. What do you expect me to do? Not fall at your feet? Then don't do this crazy shit, crazy plays, crazy goals, and then you whip your shirt off and you..."

 

Leo looked at him skeptically as he climbed into his lap and put his arms around him.

 

"And what?"

 

"You show them your shirt, your name, like you're telling them...

 

"Telling them what?"

 

Neymar whispered - " _What's my name?"_

Leo smirked, and shook his head.

 

"Don't treat me like that," he repeated.

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like they do."

 

"Okay?"

 

"I'm just Leo."

 

"No you're not."

 

"To you."

 

The way he looked at him then was so heavy, eyes so full of pleading and, at the same time, stormy with warning. Neymar thought he began to understand. Whatever his man was to everyone else, he was different to him. Even more special than he could ever have imagined.

 

The next morning, when Neymar woke up, he realised that Leo had already left the bed. He knew his way around Neymar's house pretty well by now. He could even faintly smell some coffee. Neymar got out of bed and went downstairs.

 

Leo grinned when he saw Neymar enter the kitchen, wearing boxer briefs and the precious shirt. Just wearing it, like any other shirt. 

 

"I'm never washing it though," Neymar said, smiling back.

 

*


End file.
